


自由是最大的騙局

by InTheEnd07



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Top Galo Thymos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 加洛古雷 微ABO 加洛是A 古雷是O
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	自由是最大的騙局

**Author's Note:**

> 可當成是加洛被監禁時發生的事

「加洛，加洛，加洛。」低沉溫柔的聲音纏繞在耳邊，像是一條看不見的絲線，緊緊的縛住加洛的脖子讓他無法呼吸。

古雷，他張開嘴巴試圖回應低喚他姓名的人，聲帶卻連最輕微的顫動都沒有。像是被惡毒海魔女取走聲帶的小美人魚一樣，一點聲響都沒有。但和那可憐又可悲的美人魚不同，他愛上的不是王子，而是那個處在魔女位子的古雷。

眼淚從眼眶裡流出，一滴又一滴的直至在臉上成河，在只有古雷的低喃的狹小房間裡，眼淚滴落的聲音像是要擊破耳膜似的，清晰可聞且聲響巨大。

脖頸上傳來一絲涼意，涼薄的人將他同樣冰冷的唇湊上，細密的吻裡摻雜著嚙咬，在頸側上留下許多痕跡。

「加洛。」古雷低嘆，接著他狠力的咬下了加洛的腺體。

猛烈的痛楚讓加洛的眼睛突然撐大，唇瓣不斷的開合，無聲的慘叫全數落入了一旁監視器的記錄裡。

胸口劇烈的起伏，細白的手指撫過上頭，在挺立的乳頭上打了幾個圈又向下移動到充滿明顯溝壑的腹肌。扯掉加洛的褲子，古雷伸手撕破底下那普通無趣的男士黑色三角內褲。

「加洛。」惡魔耳語著。

仍在沉睡的欲望就這麼的被溫熱的手掌包裹住，一下輕一下重的被揉搓著，加洛咬緊牙根試圖抵抗被挑起的欲望。

古雷湊上前，舌頭慢慢的描著加洛的唇線，撬開緊閉的雙唇還有牙關勾起他的舌頭。

房間內響起陣陣水聲。

在結束親吻時，兩人分開的嘴間牽起一條細細的銀絲，古雷嘆了口氣，又低喃著加洛的姓名。

停下動作在手上擠了滿滿的潤滑劑，又握回加洛挺立的性器不斷的擼動著，古雷跨坐上加洛的大腿，指尖撥開穴口將前端包住接著直直的坐下。

頭埋在加洛的頸窩古雷深吸了幾口氣，自己開始上下擺動著腰肢，牙齒輕輕的咬著那已停止流血的地方，溫熱的鼻息撲灑在上頭加洛輕微的顫抖著，可深埋在古雷體裡的欲望卻是越來越大。

沿著腺體，細密的吻一路從頸側吻上側臉再吻到眼皮，最後一個吻落在加洛的眉間。

「加洛啊……」

古雷捧著他的臉望進那雙滿是淚水的眼睛。

「自由是人世間最大的騙局。」他湊上因為欲望而泛紅的耳畔，嘴唇狀似無意的擦過熱燙的耳廓「如果你能接受這點，你的內心便再無紛擾。」

熱流射進深處，古雷吻了吻那微張的、略微充血的唇瓣，慢慢的起身。

手指滑過滿是淚水的臉龐，古雷轉身拿起衣服套回身上，逕自的走出房門將加洛一人留在屋內。


End file.
